Back to Desember
by Sophie Cyrus
Summary: Maybe this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dreaming. But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right. I'd go back in time and change, but I can't./ 'Kyu, aku tahu kau tak akan memaafkanku. Tapi, aku sungguh menyesal. Maafkan aku... Kyu.'/ KYUSUNG guys.


Title : Back to Desember

Author : Lee Jin 'Eh

Genre : Romance/Family

Rating : K+

Main Cast :

-Kim Yesung

-Cho Kyuhyun

Warning : Em, jaga-jaga tissue aja deh, karena I'm swear, aku bikinnya pake emosi dan aku harus berhenti beberapa saat karena aku terus aja menangis hingga gak bisa lihat apa yang kutulis. Entah menurut kalian ini biasa atau datar, tapi saat membuatnya aku benar-benar merasakan luapan emosi yang sangat besar. Oke itu aja kok warningnya.. hehehe...

Summary : _Maybe this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dreaming. But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right. I'd go back in time and change, but I can't._ / 'Kyu, aku tahu kau tak akan memaafkanku. Tapi, aku sungguh menyesal. Maafkan aku... Kyu.'/ KYUSUNG guys.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa review yah... belum baca juga udah ditagih.. author buruk nih.. -_-

.

.

.

.

Udah pokoknya kalau udah selesai jangan lupa review yaaa...

.

.

.

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read... oh ya khusus Italic itu flachback.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu?." Panggilku lirih menatapnya berjalan melewatiku seakan aku tak berdiri di depannya.

"Tunggu, Kyu..." Cegahku berbalik secepat kilat untuk menangkap lengannya yang berakhir tarikan kasar darinya, dengan dingin ia menatapku.

"Apa maumu?." Ucapnya dingin berhasil membuatku menggernyit takut.

"Aku... aku tahu kau tidak akan memaafkanku, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Aku minta maaf, sungguh. Aku menyesal, Kyu." Ucapku lirih menundukkan kepalaku agar ia tidak melihat wajahku yang kini basah oleh air mata.

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?." Tanyanya dengan nada tidak peduli.

"Apa maksudmu? Ini sudah lima tahun, kenapa kau masih begitu marah padaku?." tanyaku sedikit emosi melihat reaksinya.

Meminta maaf atas kesalahanku merupakan hal besar, bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan 'hanya itu'. Bagaimanapun juga _pride_ ku sangat tinggi, salahkan keluargaku yang memanjaku dengan didikan seakan aku pemilik negara Korea Selatan, yah, memang tidak salah juga. Ayahku merupakan President Korea Selatan, jadi wajar jika ia sangat memanjaku.

"Sudah lima tahun, _indeed. But, d_ _id_ _you really think I can forgive you?_ Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Kau membuangku Yesung, apa kau lupa. Tiga tahun bersama seakan hanya hubungan singkat tak berarti bagimu, aku berusaha memberikan semua cintaku untukmu. Tapi apa yang kauberikan. Kau menghancurkanku, kau membiarkan aku membeku di malam valentine. Kau membiarkan mawarku mati, Kau tak membalas setiap kata cinta yang kuucapkan, kau menganggapku tidak ada. Kau ingat ini apa?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melempar liontin kearahku yang langsung menangkapnya.

.

Wajahku memerah karena air mata yang terus mengalir mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"I-ini bagaimana bisa?." Ucapku kaget, menatap liontin yang diberikan Kyuhyun saat ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Secara romantis.

"Aku mengambilnya, salah lebih tepatnya aku mencarinya. Di danau itu, tempat kau berenang dan kehilangan liontin itu. Kau tidak peduli bukan? Meski harus kehilangan liontin itu, kau berkata dengan mudah kau menghilangkannya. Aku menyimpannya, untuk kuberikan kembali padamu. Karena sekarang kau sudah tak memakai kalung, kuberikan itu padamu." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum berjalan meninggalkanku. Sendirian di taman yang sepi dalam dinginnya bulan Desember.

Lucu sekali, semua selalu berpusat dalam bulan Desember. Pertama kali bertemu, berpacaran, menyadari aku mencintainya, aku meninggalkannya, aku bertemu kembali dengannya. Dan sekarang, ia menolakku.

Inikah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun, kala aku terus menolaknya dan tidak menganggapnya? Sakit sekali.

.

.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Siapapun kumohon, selamatkan aku.

"Young Master, sudah waktunya anda pulang. Malam semakin dingin, anda bisa jatuh sakit." Ucap seorang pemuda berusia tiga puluh tahun sambil memasang mantel bulu tebal di punggung Yesung.

"Aku tahu, tinggalkan aku. Aku ingin berpikir sejenak, kembalilah dalam waktu lima menit." Jawab Yesung berjalan meninggalkan butler pribadinya.

"Baik, Young Master."

.

.

.

.

.

Kalian semua mungkin kebingungan tentang apa yang terjadi. Kami seharusnya berhubungan, namun lima tahun lalu. Saat aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku meninggalkannya, tanpa pesan dan kabar. Hanya apartemen kosongku berisi barang-barang pemberiannya. Aku sadar selama ini aku hanya menyakitinya, karena itu aku pergi. Aku tidak ingin ia hancur, aku berusaha menyibukkan diriku dengan karierku. Tapi apa yang kulakukan, semua membuatnya semakin terluka dan hancur. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih berani, meminta maaf dan mengatakan aku mencintainya. Tapi aku terlalu takut, takut ia akan menolakku setelah semua yang kulakukan. Aku tidak ingin terluka.

Dan sekarang, setelah lima tahun membangun karier dan mencoba melupakannya, aku kembali ke Korea Selatan. Tak pernah terpikir olehku, di malam Desember yang dingin. Aku bertemu dengannya dan berharap ia akan memelukku dengan kedua lengannya yang kokoh, menciumku penuh kelembutan. Heh, menyedihkan. Tentu saja ia tidak melakukannya, ia hanya menatapku kaget dan berganti kecewa sekaligus luka.

.

Saat itu aku sadar, aku telah menghancurkannya. Kyuhyunku, kini bukan milikku lagi. Ia merupakan orang lain, berbeda dengan lima tahun lalu.

Seorang remaja bad boy, yang mencintaiku dengan segala hidupnya. Kini berubah menjadi namja dewasa dengan hati terluka karena mencintaiku. Tuhan, aku tahu betapa egoisnya diriku, menginginkan dirinya yang telah kucampakkan, tapi Kyuhyun merupakan satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang melihatku sebagai Kim Yesung, ia merupakan matahari keduaku. Aku mohon kembalikan Kyuhyunku, aku hanya butuh Cho Kyuhyun yang mencintaiku seperti dulu.

"Young Master." Panggil Leon berdiri di belakang kursi taman Yesung.

"Hm." Jawab Yesung pelan.

Dalam diam Leon berjalan mendekati Yesung dan membungkuk sejenak sebelum mengulurkan tangannya. Yesung pun menerima uluran tangan tersebut, dan beralih memegang lengan Leon.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan menjauhi taman dingin yang dipenuhi timbunan salju.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

" _Hei, kau yang berdiri disana." Teriak seorang remaja berseragam Senior High School yang berdiri di depan busway._

" _Iya, kau yang memakai kacamata." Teriaknya lagi sedikit kesal karena namja yang ia maksud hanya menatapnya bingung._

" _Aku menyukaimu, jadi mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku. Kau mengerti." Teriak remaja itu sedikit garang kemudian berlalu saat bus yang ia tunggu telah tiba._

Yah, itulah hubungan awal Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Pertama kali Yesung bertemu seseorang yang dengan beraninya berbicara padanya tanpa rasa takut, bahkan terkesan tidak sopan. Memang itu bukan pertama kalinya Yesung bertemu, mereka sudah hampir satu tahun berada dalam ruangan kelas yang sama. Namun sangat jarang bertemu karena Kyuhyun lebih sibuk berkelahi dibandingkan mengikuti pelajaran. Mereka pertama kali bertemu kala Yesung secara tidak sengaja tertidur dalam perpustakaan kala ia menghindari butler pribadinya, Leon. Saat itu Kyuhyun tengah berjalan di lorong kelas setelah tertidur diatap.

.

Mereka tidak sengaja bertabrakan yang berakhir Yesung menginap di rumah Kyuhyun dengan alasan di rumahnya tengah terjadi pertengkaran hebat antara kedua orangtuanya. Entah Kyuhyun yang bodoh –yang merupakan pertanyaan besar mengingat ia selalu mendapat peringkat pertama- atau pura-pura tidak tahu. Yang jelas Yesung bersyukur ia bisa bersembunyi dalam rumah kecil Kyuhyun.

 _Flashback_

" _Jadi, namamu Kim Yesung." Ucap Kyuhyun keluar dari dapur dengan dua gelas teh hangat._

" _Em, iya. Kau Kyuhyun kan?Kau tinggal sendirian?." Tanya Yesung sedikit menggernyit kala merasakan teh yang hambar._

" _Menurutmu bagaimana?." Balas Kyuhyun tajam._

" _Ah.. sepertinya memang sendirian." Gumam Yesung takut._

" _Besok akan kuantar pulang. Sekarang tidurlah." Perintah Kyuhyun yang langsung berjalan keluar rumah._

" _E-eh, kau mau kemana?." Tanya Yesung bingung._

" _Mencari uang, aku perlu makan." Jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yesung sendirian dalam rumahnya._

" _Dasar aneh."_

Yah, itulah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu dan menjadi teman, tak begitu lama karena Kyuhyun langsung menembaknya dan memutuskan mereka bersama. Meski begitu, sikap Kyuhyun benar-benar berubah saat bersamanya, ia menjadi lebih lembut bahkan romantis. Ia benar-benar memperhatikan Yesung dalam setiap langkahnya.

.

Sayang, kala itu Yesung yang terlalu takut dan menanggapi hubungan yang baginya lelucon Kyuhyun semata, ia terus bersikap tidak peduli dan tak acuh. Ia tak pernah menanggapi pernyataan Kyuhyun ataupun sikap romantisnya. Karena menurutnya itu hanya membuang waktu dan saat itu Kyuhyun hanya bermain semata.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, kala itu usia Kyuhyun hanya lima belas tahun sedangkan ia tujuh belas tahun. Meski secara fisik dapat dikatakan Kyuhyun sudah mencapai usia delapan belas tahun.

 _Flashback_

" _Hey, beautiful, lihat apa yang kubawa untukmu." Bisik Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang hanya menatapnya bosan._

" _Hentikan, jangan bilang kau akan memberikanku screenshot kemenangan gamemu lagi." Balas Yesung bosan yang kini kembali menyibukkan diri membaca buku._

" _Ohh, kau salah besar. Lihat, mawar merah untuk kekasihku tercinta." Balas Kyuhyun, menunjukkan sebuket mawar merah yang ia beli dengan uang hasil jerih payahnya sendiri._

" _Hm, itu terlihat bagus dan segar." Jawab Yesung tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku._

 _Kilat terluka terpancar dalam mata Kyuhyun melihat reaksi Yesung sebelum tergantikan oleh pancaran cinta._

" _Oh, lihat. Aku menemukan sesuatu di dalamnya. Sebuah liontin. Kemari biar kupasangkan untukmu." Ucap Kyuhyun bahagia dengan seenaknya memutar tubuh Yesung dan memasakan liontin berbentuk turtle._

" _Indah bukan? Aku ingin sekali memberikan ini sebagai pernyataan aku mencintaimu." Bisik Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Yesung penuh cinta._

 _Yesung hanya terpaku menatap gantungan turtle yang memang nampak sangat indah._

" _Kau tak perlu membelikanku hal seperti ini, aku bukan wanita." Balas Yesung tidak peduli._

" _Aku tahu, hanya saja, aku ingin kau memakainya setiap saat. Karena dengan begitu, aku percaya kau masihlah milikku dan hatimu mungkin bisa kugapai." Balas Kyuhyun dengan senyum lembut, meski matanya memancarkan luka atas penolakan Yesung._

 _Yesung sendiri hanya menunduk menyerap ucapan Kyuhyun, sebelum tiba-tiba bangkit._

" _Aku harus pergi." Ucap Yesung berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri membeku menatap kepergian Yesung._

' _Sampai kapan? Kau akan terus menolakku, Yesung?.'_

 _Batin Kyuhyun mengambil mawar yang dijatuhkan oleh Yesung._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Scene Change_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Berapa kali kubilang, jangan menjemputku. Leon aka-hhmmpp..." ucapan Yesung terpotong saat Kyuhyun dengan lancang mencium bibirnya._

 _Memotong semua kalimat yang sudah ia tata rapi siap dimuntahkan pada Kyuhyun._

 _Mereka berciuman cukup lama, de_ _n_ _gan Kyuhyun yang aktif mengobrak-abrik mulut Yesung yang hanya pasrah dan pasif._

" _Nah, apa tadi yang ingin kau katakan_ _?_ _." Tanya Kyuhyun jahil sambil menggandeng tangan Yesung dan berjalan keluar gedung praktik memasak tempat Yesung belajar ketrampilan._

" _Ukh, kau tahu aku selalu lupa jika kau menciumku." Gerutu Yesung dengan wajah memerah menatap kearah lain._

 _Namun mengerjapkan matanya bingung saat sebuah cahaya flash sempat membutakan matanya sejenak._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan?." Tanya Yesung bingung mengetahui asal flash itu dari kamera Kyuhyun._

" _Aku hanya ingin mengabadikan moment blushingmu. Kau sangat jarang memerah, hanya beberapa kali. Itupun tidak semua karena diriku. Kupikir, ini merupakan hal yang paling berharga, saat kau memerah karenaku. Karena saat itu terjadi, aku tahu, aku memiliki kesempatan dalam memenangkan hatimu." Balas Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lembut penuh perasaan._

 _Matanya menatap Yesung penuh pancaran cinta. Membuat Yesung terpaku menatap besarnya perasaan Kyuhyun, yang ia pikir hanya lelucon semata._

' _Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mencintaiku, ini hanya hubungan singkat yang akan segera berakhir. Ia hanya bermain-main denganku dan aku akan berakhir terluka.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Scene Change_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?." Teriak Kyuhyun marah menatap lima orang mengepung Yesung yang tengah duduk di taman._

" _Kyu." Bisik Yesung lega menatap kekasihnya yang berjalan mendekatinya._

" _Cih, ayo pergi. Aku malah berhadapan dengan anak Cho itu." Ucap salah satu dari lima orang._

" _Kau beruntung anjingmu sudah datang, lain kali ia tidak akan ada untuk melindungimu. Dan kau akan mati." Ancam orang._

" _Aku akan selalu melindungi Yesung, meski harus kehilangan nyawaku dan mendekam dalam penjara_ _yang_ _dingin. Aku tak akan membiarkan seorang pun melukai Yesung, aku akan membunuh mereka semua." Ancam Kyuhyun dengan nada rendah menakutkan membuat kelima orang itu menjingkat ketakutan sebelum berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung._

" _Aku sangat khawatir saat melihat mereka mengerubungimu." Bisik Kyuhyun, memeluk erat tubuh mungil Yesung._

 _Ia menghirup dalam dalam aroma tubuh Yesung, berusaha menyakinkan kekasihnya baik-baik saja._

 _Yesung sendiri hanya terdiam tanpa membalas pelukan Kyuhyun._

" _Mana ice creamku?." Tanyanya menatap Kyuhyun tidak suka._

" _Ahaha... sepertinya terjatuh saat aku berlari kesini." Jawab Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepala malu._

" _Dasar."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Scene Change_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kyu, kalungmu. Maaf aku menghilangkannya." Ucap Yesung tanpa menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya._

" _Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Hilang dimana?." Tanya Kyuhyun tak sabar._

" _Di danau belakang sekolah, saat aku selesai berenang sudah tidak ada." Jelas Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tidak suka karena telah mengguncang tubuhnya secara kasar._

" _Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan, itu hanya sebuah liontin. Aku akan membeli yang baru." Jawab Yesung tidak peduli._

" _Mungkin menurutmu itu hanya liontin biasa, tapi bagiku itu barang yang sangat berharga. Simbol perasaanku, Yesung. Dan kau menghilangkannya, bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh itu?." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh luka menatap Yesung pilu._

" _Dengar, aku sudah minta maaf. Dan itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku, kau saja yang memberikanku liontin mudah lepas." Jawab Yesung menatap Kyuhyun menantang sebelum kaget melihat ekspresi terluka yang terlihat jelas dalam wajah Kyuhyun._

 _Tanpa berkata Kyuhyun memilih pergi meninggalkan Yesung_

' _Aku melukainya, lagi. Iya kan, ibu?.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Scene Change_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Maaf nomor yang anda tuju se-"_

" _Kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?." Gumam Kyuhyun menatap sekeliling taman yang mulai sepi._

 _Malam ini, merupakan malam valentine dimana ia dan Yesung berencana bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun ia sudah menunggu selama tiga jam, Yesung tak kunjung muncul. Jasnya kini telah basah oleh salju dan mawarnya pun membeku karena hawa dingin._

" _Yesung, dimana kau sebenarnya?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai berjalan mencari tempat berteduh dari salju yang terus turun._

 _._

 _Sudah hampir lima jam Kyuhyun menunggu di taman yang kini benar-benar telah sepi, hawa dingin pun sangat menusuk hingga membuat gigi Kyuhyun bergemeluk keras. Senyum pedih mulai melingkari wajah Kyuhyun. Bibir biru dinginnya terbuka pelan._

" _Kau tidak datang, lagi. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya. Aku mulai bertanya, benarkah selama ini kau milikku?." Tanya Kyuhyun pada salju yang terus menghujani tubuh bekunya._

 _Ia pun memaksakan dirinya bergerak menjauhi taman, sebelum meletakkan mawarnya di kursi taman. Biarlah mawar itu membeku sebagai saksi, semua ini hanyalah permainan. Bagi Yesung._

" _Seharusnya aku lebih tahu, kau memang tidak akan datang."_

 _._

 _._

 _Tak berapa lama setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, Yesung nampak berlari memasuki taman sepi dan menatap sekeliling mencari sosok Kyuhyun. Matanya melebar menatap sebuket mawar diatas kursi biasa ia duduk bersama Kyuhyun._

 _Tangannya sedikit bergetar mengambil mawar beku Kyuhyun. Ia mulai memutari sekitar, mencari sosok Kyuhyun dengan mawar beku dalam pelukannya._

" _Kyu, aku datang. Dimana kau?." Ucap Yesung frustasi tak menemukan Kyuhyun._

" _Young Master." Teriak Leon khawatir._

" _Anda seharusnya berada di kamar anda, malam ini sangat dingin anda bisa sakit." Protes Leon sambil memakaikan Yesung mantel bulu. Dan menyeretnya berjalan keluar taman._

 _Yesung hanya bisa menurut sambil menatap sekeliling, berharap Kyuhyun akan muncul dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Namun tak tanda-tanda Kyuhyun akan muncul, hanya taman kosong penuh salju._

"Kyu..." bisik Yesung, menatap sedih foto di hari wisuda mereka, foto terakhir sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan semua kenangan yang sekarang baru ia sadari sangat indah dan berharga.

"Oh, Tuhan. Tak pernah sehari pun aku tidak menyesali perbuatanku. Keputusan bodohku, jika saja... jika saja aku jujur padanya, kami pasti masih bersama hingga kini." Tangis Yesung, memeluk erat pigura berisi fotonya dan Kyuhyun. Memendam erat foto itu dalam dadanya, berharap bisa meringankan sesak di dadanya yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Young Master." Panggil Leon lembut, mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Yesung untuk mengisyaratkan kehadirannya.

.

"Masuklah." Balas Yesung berusaha menyeka jejak air matanya.

Seorang pria paruh baya memasuki kamar Yesung diikuti Leon yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar Yesung, setelah membiarkan seorang maid masuk dengan troli berisi makanan. Dalam diam maid itu mendorong troli makanan mendekati kasur Yesung, membungkuk sejenak kearah Yesung dan pria paruh baya yang diketahui sebagai ayah Yesung. Maid itu pun keluar bersama dengan Leon.

"Sayang, ini sudah dua hari kau tidak makan. Apa yang melukai hatimu hingga membuatmu bersikap seperti ini?." Tanya Tuan Kim sambil berjalan mendekati putra yang hanya menatap selimut yang melingkupi pahanya.

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu ayah." Gumamnya lembut hampir tak terdengar seandainya Tuan Kim tak berada di sampingnya.

.

"Tidakkah ayah harus berangkat bekerja?." Tanya Yesung lirih.

"Bagaimana ayahmu ini bisa bekerja jika anaknya menolak memakan satu suap nasi?." Balas tanya Tuan Kim yang membuat Yesung semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sayang, ayah khawatir akan kesehatanmu. Katakanlah, apa kau ingin kembali ke Inggris? Atau kau ingin rumah baru di Pulau Jeju? Katakanlah, maka ayah akan memberikanya padamu sayang." Tanya Tuan Kim menggenggam erat jemari Yesung.

Putranya adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki, peninggalan istrinya tercinta yang meninggal kala Yesung berusia lima tahun. Melihatnya menderita tentu melukai hati Tuan Kim. Yang Tuan Kim inginkan hanya senyuman di wajah putranya, karena itu ia tak pernah mengatakan tidak pada Yesung. Bahkan saat ia ingin pergi ke Italy untuk belajar memasak, Tuan Kim menyetujuinya tanpa bertanya. Atau saat ia ingin ke Inggris untuk membangun restoran disana, ia pun mengirimkan modal untuk Yesung.

.

Lihat, ia sangat menyayangi putranya. Meski sebenarnya ia ingin agar Yesung bisa menjadi seorang politikus sepertinya, ia tetap merelakan keinginannya demi putranya. Ia sadar, putranya pernah terlibat hubungan dengan seorang namja kelas bawah. Sebenarnya ia ingin memutuskan hubungan tersebut, namun bagaimana namja itu melindungi Yesung dan memberikan segala perhatiannya pada Yesung. Membuatnya teringat akan dirinya pada masa muda. Saat ia berusaha mengejar seorang namja yang terus menjauhinya, bahkan hingga akhir hidupnya.

Yah, bisa dikatakan ketertarikan Yesung akan namja memang sudah turunan ayahnya. Bagaimana ia menikah dengan ibu Yesung? Mereka bertemu saat pemakaman namja manis yang ia cintai, saat itu ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat ibu Yesung. Ternyata ia merupakan saudara kembar namja manis incarannya. Dan yah, bisa dikatakan ia terbutakan oleh cintanya hingga memilih menikahi gadis itu dan membohongi dirinya bahwa namja manis itu masih hidup dalam tubuh gadis itu.

.

"Ayah, bisakah kau mengembalikan Kyuhyunku? Aku hanya ingin Cho Kyuhyun ayah. Kumohon, kembalikan Cho Kyuhyunku." Pinta Yesung menatap pedih ayahnya dengan linangan air mata yang mengaliri pipinya.

"Sayang, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bukankah kalian masih berhubungan? Apa yang telah Kyuhyun itu lakukan padamu?." Tanya Tuan Kim emosi melihat wajah sedih putranya yang kini semakin menangis deras dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ayah... ini bukan salah Kyuhyun. Ini salahku ayah, aku yang salah disini... ayah, apa yang harus kulakukan? tolong aku ayah... kau bisa membelikanku pulau ataupun negara, tak bisakah kau mengembalikan Kyuhyunku?." Mohon Yesung pilu memeluk erat ayahnya dan menumpahkan segala kesedihannya dalam bahu tegap ayahnya.

Ia terus mencengkram punggung ayahnya seakan hidupnya akan berakhir jika ia melepaskannya sedikit saja. Tubuhnya bergetar keras mengeluarkan segara emosi yang selama ini berusaha ia tahan. Ia menangis keras dan mulai berteriak meminta Kyuhyunnya. Tuan Kim hanya bisa terdiam dan terus memeluk Yesung erat, berusaha memendam tubuh kecil itu dalam kehangatan tubuhnya.

'Oh Tuhan, putraku. Apa yang terjadi?.'

.

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Panggil Tuan Kim yang kini tengah duduk di ruang tamu Kyuhyun.

"President Kim, apa yang memberikanku kehormatan atas kunjungan anda?." Tanya Kyuhyun sopan.

"Kau tentu mengenal putra bukan?." Tuan Kim menunggu respon Kyuhyun yang nampak begitu terkontrol.

Mata Kyuhyun berkilat sejenak sebelum kembali menjadi ekspresi datar khas miliknya.

"Ah, jadi kau Kyuhyun yang itu. Katakanlah, Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang paling kau inginkan di dunia ini? Uang? Rumah? Pulau? Kekuasaan? Apa Cho Kyuhyun?." Tanya Tuan Kim menatap politikus muda di depannya.

"Anda berusaha menyuapku? Yesung mengirim anda? Apa tujuan anda agar aku bisa kembali dengan Yesung? Jika iya, maaf kami sudah selesai." Jawab Kyuhyun lugas tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Tidak dan Ya. Yesung tidak mengirimku, dan ya aku ingin kau kembali bersama putraku." Jawab Tuan Kim menatap tertarik Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, President Kim, bukan maksud saya lancang. Akan tetapi hubungan kami sudah tidak bisa dibangun kembali, semua sudah selesai. Tolong tinggalkan saya sendiri." Tolak Kyuhyun tegas, berdiri bersiap membukakan pintu untuk President Kim.

"Dia putraku, putra satu-satunya yang kumiliki." Ucap Tuan Kim dengan keras berhasil menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun.

Keheningan sempat memenuhi ruangan sepi itu, hingga Tuan Kim kembali berbicara.

"Aku hanya ingin kebahagiannya, senyumannya. Dia satu-satunya tujuan hidupku... Dia anak yang manis sekali, Yesung kecilku yang selalu memelukku saat aku menangisi kematian istriku. Yang menghapus air mataku. Menyeka keringatku saat aku bermimpi buruk, tersenyum manis saat aku tersandung masalah. Mengatakan betapa ia menyayangiku saat aku hanya ingin berhenti bernapas. Dia penyelamat hidupku..." bisik Tuan Kim menatap punggung Kyuhyun.

"Dia sangat peka akan perasaan orang lain, ibunya adalah matahari dalam hidupnya. Ia sangat menyayangi wanita itu lebih dari dirinya... Anakku, Yesung, ia hanya terluka, hati kecilnya pecah akan kematian ibunya. Ia kesepian, Yesung kecilku, aku berusaha mengurungnya untukku sendiri karena aku takut, aku takut ia meninggalkanku seperti ibunya. Tapi tindakanku malah membuatnya semakin menderita, bahu kecilnya yang rapuh, ia berusaha menahan semua sendiri. Ia berusaha membuatku kuat meski ia semakin hancur di dalam..." jeda Tuan Kim menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai melembut dan menatapnya tak percaya.

.

"Yesung... tak pernah bercerita tentang kalian." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Anak kecil seusianya, seharusnya memiliki teman untuk berbicara. Seharusnya aku bisa menjadi temannya dan berbagi kepedihan yang ia rasakan. Namun, aku hanya terus menambah bebannya... Ia tumbuh semakin besar, semakin matang, Yesungku yang manis menjadi semakin cantik. Ia selalu tersenyum padaku, mengatakan ia menyayangiku. Dan aku sadar, ia ketakutan, ia takut aku meninggalkannya karena itu ia terus mengatakan perasaannya padaku... Dan aku tahu ia hancur... putraku, ia sendirian tanpa teman dan bahu untuknya bersandar. Ia tak ingin mengikat hatinya pada orang lain, ia takut terluka. Aku tahu dia anak yang egois, ia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Membuat langkah yang ia ambil terkadang salah karena ketakutannya. Aku tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan luka lamanya yang masih terbuka, aku tak bisa menghidupkan ibunya. Tapi aku tahu kau bisa, kau bisa menyembuhkan lukanya. Kau memiliki cinta besar untuknya. Kumohon..." pinta Tuan Kim berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun.

.

"President Kim, anda tidak perlu mel-"

"Tidak, kumohon dengarkan aku. Cho Kyuhyun, kau yang terlahir sendiri, tak pernah tahu rasanya kehilangan. Tapi putraku, ia telah hancur. Aku tahu ia telah melukaimu, tetapi ia hanya ingin menyembuhkan hatinya. Ia berusaha merekatkan kembali pecahan hatinya, dan cintamu akan membantunya. Kumohon, selamatkan putraku. Luka ini akan membunuhnya, aku tidak ingin kehilangannya... Kumohon, sebagai seorang ayah, aku hanya ingin putraku bisa tertawa, tersenyum dan menangis bahagia."

Dalam diam Kyuhyun membantu Tuan Kim berdiri, sebelum membungkukkan badannya dan berkata di tengah isak tangisnya.

"President Kim ah tidak Tuan Kim, aku tidak tahu, apakah aku bisa atau tidak? Akan tetapi aku masih sangat mencintai putra anda. Mendengar semua kejelasan dibalik sikap Yesung selama ini telah menyadarkanku. Aku akan berusaha semampuku, menyembuhkan hati Yesung. Tolong berikan restu anda."

"Aku merestuimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Buatlah putraku bahagia, kupercayakan ia padamu." Balas Tuan Kim menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus pergi, maaf dan terima kasih atas semuanya." Ucap Tuan Kim berusaha menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan.

Ia mulai berjalan menuju pintu dan tersenyum penuh wibawa pada Kyuhyun, yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah, aku sangat gugup." Ucap Yesung khawatir masih terus menatap cermin besar di depannya.

Ia terus bergerak memutar berusaha melihat jika ada kekurangan dalam penampilannya.

"Tenanglah sayang, kau terlihat sangat cantik dalam gaun ibumu." Hibur Tuan Kim mengelus lembut rambut panjang Yesung yang memang sengaja dipanjangkan untuk event paling bahagia dalam hidupnya.

Pernikahan.

Sehari setelah pertemuan Kyuhyun dan Tuan Kim, Kyuhyun langsung datang melamarnya yang dengan senang hati ia terima. Awalnya ia sangat bingung apa yang merubah pikiran Kyuhyun, hingga Kyuhyun harus menceritakan semua tentang pertemuan dengan ayahnya. Yesung langsung menangis mendengar apa yang telah dilalui ayahnya. Dengan segera ia berlari mencari ayahnya dan memeluknya erat serta terus membisikkan kalimat betapa ia menyayangi ayahnya.

.

.

"President Kim, waktunya sudah tiba."

"Sayang, ayo. Kyuhyun pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggumu." Ajak Tuan Kim menyodorkan lengannya pada Yesung.

Tersenyum manis, Yesung mengapit lengan ayahnya dan mulai berjalan keluar menuju halaman mansion miliknya keluarganya. Jantungnya terus berdetak kencang dalam setiap langkahnya mendekati Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan altar.

Tangannya semakin erat memeluk lengan ayahnya saat mereka mulai melangkah ringan dalam karpet merah, ia pun tak bisa menahan senyuman dan air mata bahagia kala Kyuhyun berbalik melihatnya. Calon suaminya itu nampak sangat tampan dalam balutan jas biru bercorak putih senyuman tampan terpampang di wajahnya menambah kadar kharisma Kyuhyun.

Yesung sendiri nampak sangat anggun dalam balutan gaun biru bercorak putih. Warna baby blue gaun Yesung seakan semakin menunjukkan aura kecantikan Yesung yang memang sudah terkenal ke seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan. Wajahnya semakin bersinar penuh kebahagiaan kala hanya tinggal beberapa langkah ia sampai dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar lagi sayang." Bisik Tuan Kim meremas jemari Yesung yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tak mempercayai suaranya untuk berbicara.

Tangan Yesung bergetar saat ia berusaha meraih uluran tangan Kyuhyun, dan semua terasa seperti blur bagi Yesung saat Kyuhyun menariknya dalam pelukannya. Mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka dan berciuman, ah ya ciuman manis itu.

.

.

.

" _Honey_ , bisa tolong bantu aku." Teriak Kyuhyun yang kini tengah sibuk memakai bajunya kalang kabut.

"Ck, sudah kubilang. Set alarmmu, tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau malah tidur." Gerutu Yesung yang baru saja berlari dari dapur menuju kamar mereka, masih dengan apron dan sendok sayur ditangannya.

Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan sendok sayur di meja rias dan menarik kasar tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang memasukkan satu persatu kancing kemejanya.

"Lihat, sekarang kita kesiangan. Bibi Lee baru datang jam sembilan, tidak akan ada yang membantuku menyiapkan sarapan. Dan suami bodohku bahkan tidak bisa memakai baju dengan benar." Gerutu Yesung yang kini tengah sibuk mengambil alih pekerjaan Kyuhyun.

" _Baby, I'm sorry, okay?_ Aku sangat lelah tadi malam dan hanya ingin langsung tidur." Bisik Kyuhyun, memeluk manja pinggang istrinya dan mulai menciumi leher Yesung.

"Ini semua karena nafsu liarmu, ukh... punggungku rasanya mau patah. Cepat lepaskan ak-"

Dan kalimat Yesung terpotong oleh bibir Kyuhyun yang seenaknya melandaskan ciuman di bibir Yesung.

"Ukh, dasar mesum. Cepat turun ke bawah dan makan sarapanmu." Teriak Yesung jengkel meski wajahnya memerah sempurna.

Dengan kesal ia berjalan keluar ruangan setelah mengambil sendok sayurnya tentunya.

"Ahh, dia tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja malu-malu tapi mau." Gumam Kyuhyun cukup keras.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, Kyuhyun-pabbo." Teriak Yesung diikuti sendok sayur yang melayang menuju kepala Kyuhyun.

Auch

"Akh... ma-maaf _honey_."

.

.

.

"Aku pergi dulu sayang." Pamit Kyuhyun mencium lembut puncak kepala Yesung turun ke hidung, pipi dan berakhir di bibir. Kyuhyun mulai menekan lembut bibir Yesung dan menjilati bibir bawah Yesung. tangannya menarik lembut pinggang Yesung mendekat kearah tubuhnya, ia mulai memiringkan kepalanya mencari angle yang nyaman untuk mencium istrinya.

Tangan Yesung tanpa sadar mulai mencengkram jas Kyuhyun yang kemudian naik melingkar di leher Yesung seiring dengan lirihan Yesung kala lidah Kyuhyun dengan lihainya memasuki mulutnya dan mulai menciumi Yesung dengan liar. Lidah Kyuhyun terus saja mengobrak-abrik mulut Yesung, melingkari lidah Yesung dan sesekali Kyuhyun menghisap bibir bawah Yesung dengan keras menghasilkan desahan kecil Yesung.

.

Hingga akhirnya Yesung terpaksa harus mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun atau suaminya itu tidak akan berangkat meski sudah telat. Kyuhyun yang masih merasa kurang segera mendekati wajah istri namun terhalang oleh tangan Yesung yang menutupi bibirnya. Matanya yang mulai berkabut menatap bertanya Yesung.

"Kauhh... hhh... harus berangkat." Perintah Yesung ditengah deru napasnya.

Melihat otak Kyuhyun yang masih meloading ucapan Yesung dengan kasar ia menyeret suaminya keluar rumah.

"Cepat berangkat kerja. Hati-hati di jalan sayang." Ucap Yesung mengecup lembut bibir Kyuhyun.

Hanya kecupan singkat sebelum bibir Kyuhyun bergerak mencoba menangkap bibir Yesung dalam ciuman panas.

"Hahhh... baiklah, aku berangkat dulu." Pamit Kyuhyun yang ingin sekali mencium istrinya untuk kedua kalinya, namun ia urungkan saat tatapan tajam Yesung yang mengancamnya.

Ia memilih melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping istrinya dan memeluk istrinya erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam surai hitam tebal istrinya, Kyuhyun menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas istrinya, yang sungguh menenangkan bagaikan lullaby pengantar tidur. Ia bisa berdiri disini selamanya dengan sang istri dalam pelukan.

Yesung sendiri merasa di surga, tubuh hangat Kyuhyun melingkupi tubuh mungilnya menyalurkan kehangatan yang menenangkan. Ditambah aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang membuatnya merasa seperti inilah rumahnya. Denyut dada stabil Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat lembut di telinganya, membuatnya semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

Sebelum urat nadi muncul di dahinya. Dengan kasar ia mendorong Kyuhyun menjauhi tubuhnya.

.

"Kau ini sebenarnya ingin berangkat kerja atau tidak? Dari tadi yang kau lakukan hanya menciumku dan memelukku. Berangkat kerja sekarang atau tidur di sofa." Teriak Yesung marah menatap nyalang suami yang kini meringkuk ketakutan di tanah.

"Cepat berangkat." Teriaknya lagi saat melihat tak ada pergerakan dari Kyuhyun.

Melihat emosi istrinya yang kini berubah menjadi naga kepanasan tak alang membuat Kyuhyun berlari kalang kabut menuju garasi memasuki mobilnya.

"Hahhh... dasar." Gumam Yesung menghela napas lelah dan berjalan memasuki mansion besar miliknya dan Kyuhyun.

.

Memang sangat sulit memiliki suami mesum seperti Kyuhyun, tak ada seharipun tanpa menyentuh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Okay, guys ini sebagai bentuk permintaan maafku yang telah lama tidak mengupdate FF. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, sungguh ini semua murni karena keteledoranku dan kemalasanku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.

Dan maaf jika di FF ini mereka terlalu OOC, oh ya ini inspirasi waktu aku denger lagu saudara kembarku #disiramair Taylor Swift, Back to Desember.

See ya later guys, di FFku yang lain. :-)


End file.
